Glisten
by Erin Alexis
Summary: The sequel to Sparkle. Only I'm using Relena as the manager of her daughter, Heeray Lena. It should get interesting. I might change the rating due to some content.
1. Part 1: The Sweetest Voice

Glisten  
  
Part 1: The Sweetest Voice  
  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft-Yuy walked into her sixteen-year-old daughter's room. Heeray Lena's room was a mess. She had her headphones on and she was writing musical notes. The sweet, harmonious sound of her humming was easy on the ears. A book of sloppily scribbled words was on her desk. Heeray Lena had not yet noticed her mother standing in the doorway.  
  
Relena listened to her daughter hum. Why had she never noticed that she could sing? Oh, that's right. Heeray Lena refused to sing anywhere in public, let alone for her megastar mother.  
  
" MOM!!" Another loud voice yelled. Relena turned toward her son. Jay was looking mangled as usual as his unruly hair kept falling in his face. Relena shushed him. He looked confused, then heard his quiet sister singing. He rolled his eyes. As if she could feel his eyes, Heeray Lena looked up. She took off her headphones.  
  
" Is there something I could get for you?" Heeray Lena asked. Her wild bangs fluttered in her eyes. Unlike her brother, she didn't fight the inevitable. They were going to fall in her face whether she cared.  
  
" First, I need you to get a clean room for me. Heeray Lena Peacecraft-Yuy, this is a pigsty. You own two rooms in this house and that's all I ask you to clean. Please do me that favor and clean this one. I don't even want to set foot in your studio room because I know it looks like shit." Relena took a breather. Heeray Lena just stared with her lazy eyes at her mother. The staring contest went on with Jay standing in the middle.  
  
" I'm gonna be over here, aiight?" Jay stepped from between mother and daughter. Relena huffed and turned to storm off. She got halfway to her room before Heero stopped her.  
  
" Where's the fire?" He groaned. Relena shook her head.  
  
" It's your hardheaded daughter. She so stubborn it's unbelievable. She has talent, but she doesn't want to share it with anyone. Plus that room looks like the Finger of God touched it. Heeray Lena is one impossible girl!" Relena slammed the door to her room. Heero shook his head.  
  
" I think Relena has finally met her match."  
  
A week later, Heeray Lena, dressed in her school uniform, walked in the music room of St. Mary's School for High Achievers. She dropped her bag and walked to the large piano. It was a grand piano that was made of glass. It looked highly breakable. Heeray Lena smirked and sat down. Lifting the cover off of the keys, she fingered them. The keys seemed to fit her hands perfectly. She played a scale, then started on Moonlight Sonata, a song by Beethoven. Her fingers flew over the keys. She was so involved in the piano that she didn't hear Richie Wilson, her boyfriend walk in. He fingered a plastic bag in his pocket. When Heeray Lena finished her, a dull clapping was heard.  
  
" That was excellent, Heeray. Why don't you ever take up singing or something? Afterall, your mother was one. You should uphold the family business."  
  
" Shove your foot in your mouth, Rich. You are high and I'm sick of listening to you. When are you going to get off of that stuff? You're a smart boy. Don't be a retard by using that stuff." Heeray Lena said. Richie just smiled lopsidedly. Heeray Lena tried to go around him, but he pulled her into a kiss. Heeray Lena loved kissing him when he was high, because she liked it rough, but now he smelled of alcohol. She pushed away from him.  
  
" You've been drinking, Rich. I'm going to call your mother." Heeray Lena tried again to pass him. Richie grabbed her, his eyes drooping.  
  
" No, she'll kill me. I can't take the yelling. I'll stop. I promise." He pleaded, trying to stand straight up. Heeray Lena looked at him. She shook her head. Why did she believe everytime he said that that he would actually change? Why did she have to be so damn gullible? Why did she keep going back to the one thing that she should walk away from?  
  
Relena came home from the record studio. She heard that voice again. It was Heeray singing. Following the sound, she ended up in Heeray Lena's studio room. Her daughter was once again so immersed in her work that she didn't notice her mother. She was singing something that Relena had never heard before. She knew that Heeray Lena could write her own songs, but this one she sang with so much feeling, it was scary.  
  
" I'm signing her whether she likes it or not." Relena said. Then she reconsidered, seeing that Heeray was only sixteen. Maybe she didn't want to become a star yet. But she had the sweetest voice that Relena had ever heard. It was sultry and strong. It was too strong for someone her age to have. Relena as Heeray stopped singing and her deep Prussian blue eyes met hers.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" Watching you. What are you doing?"  
  
" Practicing for the talent show."  
  
" Why didn't you tell me there was a talent show?"  
  
" Because I didn't necessarily want you to come."  
  
" How could you not want me to come? When is it, Heeray Lena?"  
  
" Tomorrow." Heeray Lena said, getting up.  
  
" I'll be there." Relena walked off, leaving Heeray Lena in her guilty wake.  
  
AN: Yes, this is the prologue, I guess. But I'll call it Part 1. But anyway, Heeray Lena is younger than Jay, whose real name is Heero Jr., but they call him Jay! See ya! 


	2. Part 2: The Deal

Glisten  
  
Part 2: The First Song  
  
Heeray Lena waited backstage. The long, dark gray dress she wore dragged the floor. She was on after this number. She could see her mother sitting in the audience. Her father was next to her, and her brother sat next to him. Sighing, she dusted herself off as her name was called. A piano was wheeled out on the stage.  
  
" And now, Heeray Lena Yuy will now sing a song she wrote called Impossible." The announcer said. Heeray Lena promptly walked out on the stage. Everyone clapped like crazy. Her eyes shone. She took a seat at the piano and stretched out her fingers.  
  
As the music started, she hummed the tune a little bit. Then she paused. Taking in a deep breath, she sang.  
  
*It's impossible  
  
It's impossible to love you  
  
If you don't let me know what you're feeling  
  
It's impossible for me to give you what you need  
  
If you're always hidin' from me I don't know what hurt you  
  
I just, I wanna make it right  
  
Cos boy I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind*  
  
Heeray Lena closed her eyes and belted the song out with all her heart.  
  
*It's impossible (impossible)  
  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you  
  
It's the way it is  
  
It's impossible (impossible)  
  
Oh baby it's impossible  
  
If you makin' it this way  
  
Impossible to make it easy  
  
If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard  
  
How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby  
  
If you're always, always puttin' up your guard  
  
This is not a circus  
  
Don't you play me for a clown  
  
How long can emotions keep on goin' up and down*  
  
Heeray looked out over at the crowd. They were hanging on her every word. It was as if she stopped, they would ransack her for more. Smirking like her namesake, she continued playing.  
  
*It's impossible (impossible)  
  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you  
  
It's the way it is  
  
It's impossible (impossible)  
  
Oh baby it's impossible  
  
If you keep treating me this way  
  
Over, over (over and over)  
  
Impossible baby (impossible, impossible)  
  
If you makin' it this way, this way  
  
Oh baby, it's impossible  
  
If you makin' it this way*  
  
Heeray smiled as she finished her song. She stood as the audience clapped for her performance. Taking a bow, her eyes met her mother's. Relena smiled and wondered why her daughter hadn't started singing earlier. She was proud of her.  
  
That night, Relena walked in the house with her family. Heeray carried the first place trophy. Sitting it down, she turned to face her mother.  
  
" I'm proud of you, Heeray Lena." Relena said. Heeray cringed at the sound of her full first name. When she became a star, that would be the first to go.  
  
" Thanks, ma. I appreciate it. Now..." Heeray tried to turn.  
  
" I want to sign you, Heeray. I believe you have the capability. I have seen you in action. You have a certain star quality. I want you to come work for me." Relena said. Heeray turned toward her mother, beaming with happiness.  
  
" Seriously? I love you MOM!!" Heeray knocked her mother down. Jay rolled his eyes at the pathetic display of emotion. He sister was never that emotional.  
  
" Under one condition, though." Relena said. Heeray was so happy, that she'd forgotten all about the fine print. Sitting up, she looked at her mother.  
  
" Your brother must accompany you wherever your busy schedule takes you. Know that your father and I will not be able to. So Jay will accompany you." Heeray glared at her brother, who whimpered.  
  
" But mom..."  
  
" Do not ' But mom' me, Heeray Lena. Your brother will be your shadow. I mean it Jay. Heeray is a precious gem and is new to the business. Watch her like your father watches me. G'night." Relena walked up the stairs.  
  
Jay glared at his sister. Although he was only twenty, he knew what went on in the world better than even his own mother.  
  
" Your ass is mine, Peanut." Jay said.  
  
" Want some? Get some, Strawberry." Heeray said, getting in a fighting stance. The two wrestled for thirty minutes until both were two sore to move.  
  
AN: Awwwww! Ain't that cute? Well, this is the deal. Let's see what happens to our young starlet. 


	3. Part 3: Photo Shoot

Glisten  
  
Part 3: Photo Shoot  
  
  
  
Two months later, Heeray was finally ready to write the first song. She sat down on at the piano and started writing. Then she looked up, her dark brown hair falling lazily back from her face. An idea came to her mind. She ran to find Relena.  
  
" MOM!!" She yelled. Relena peaked her head out of her room. She saw Heeray standing there in all her glistening glory. She rolled her eyes and stared at her, waiting for a response to her name.  
  
" Well, are to going to tell me or are you going to stand there gawking?" Relena asked, straightening up. Heeray snapped out of her daze and went back to being the daughter of Heero Yuy.  
  
" Well, I was just wondering if I could cover your song 'Dirrty?' It'd be a great way for me to break in, since I am your daughter." Heeray said.  
  
Relena stood for a moment and remembered her Grammy performance. Shuddering, Relena turned her attention back to her daughter. Heeray didn't really look thrilled, but then again, she never does.  
  
" That is the LAST song I want to see you sing. You're only sixteen. I cursed in that song. I said ass. I don't think you she cover it yet. Maybe as the first song to your second album. Right now, it's out of the question." Relena said. Heeray sort of sagged her shoulders, but her face remained impassive.  
  
" Whatever. I wrote this other song called Fighter. Maybe it could be first." Heeray said. Relena smiled.  
  
" Yeah, I guess that one sounds fine. I need you to do some photos tomorrow. Now, taking pictures is not as easy as it sounds. Plus, Dana and Lawrence aren't happy campers. Get dressed and don't put any make-up on. We're leaving in ten minutes with or without you." Relena said. Heeray raised her eyebrows a bit at her mother's words.  
  
At the photo studio, Heeray walked in with her mother and Jay. She had a skort on and a tank top. Of course, everything was black. Relena led her to the photographer, Dana Washington. She had short dark brown hair and wore a long skirt with two very high slits.  
  
" Ah, Relena what a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you would be coming. Long time no see, eh? How is the business going?"  
  
" Just fine, Dana. Where is Lawrence?" Relena said, looking around. What she didn't do was look behind her. A tall, obviously miffed man stood behind her. He was a copper color and had bright blonde hair. It hurt Heeray to look at it, literally.  
  
" Why, hello, Relena. How is life treating you?" He asked. Relena hugged him and smiled.  
  
" Hi, Lawrence. Well, I think I'll introduce my beautiful daughter. This is Heeray Lena Peacecraft-Yuy. She has the voice of an angel, although she doesn't like to admit it. Lawrence, can you work with her?" Relena asked.  
  
Lawrence turned his attention to Heeray, who was glaring at him, daring him to say something. All he saw, though, was horrible looking nails, unbelievably thick eyelashes, and an uneven amount of bangs. All in all, she was pretty natural looking. Lawrence turned up his nose.  
  
" My child, I can work with anything, although this might prove to be a challenge. What can I say, I'm a man who loves challenges." Lawrence said, smiling wryly. Heeray's blue eyes widened.  
  
" Listen here, you insolent prick..." Heeray lunged at him. Jay caught her.  
  
" Heeray, calm down and Lawrence, try not to say those things out loud. I'll be over here, picking out your wardrobe." Relena said.  
  
" I'll pick out my own wardrobe." Relena looked at her. Heeray smirked and walked off with Lawrence.  
  
Lawrence looked at her hair. It was obviously tangled, seeing that Heeray combs it at most once a month. He took his comb and tried to comb the mangled mess.  
  
" This is going to hurt a little bit." He said and yanked as hard as he could. In the end, he broke three combs, but Lawrence comes prepared for these types of situations. After, detangling her hair, he looked at her.  
  
" How do you feel about having black hair?" He asked, a hand on his chin.  
  
" Well, I wou..." Heeray began.  
  
" That's good. Chenille, lets do this."  
  
An hour later, Heeray had been made over. Relena realized her daughter had multiple piercings on her ears and one on her nose and stomach.  
  
" When did you get all these?" Relena flung the one hanging from her ears. Heeray smirked.  
  
" When I turned sixteen. It was my birthday present to myself. I never showed this side of my face." Heeray walked over to the set. The stilettos she wore added about two inches to her 5'2" stance. She wore a very short red skirt and a red tube top. Her eyes had red contacts in them. Heeray's hair was black with red highlights and her face was pale as porcelain. Her lips were a straight red color that scared Relena a little.  
  
" Well, lets get this through with. Heeray, turn around and spread you legs shoulder width apart. Turn and look at the camera with a finger in your mouth. Look sexy." Heeray followed Dana's orders and turned. She did her own thing after that.  
  
" That was wonderful, Heeray. The camera loves you. These pictures will be sent to the record company, Relena, as soon as they are developed. I will see you guys later.  
  
Heeray immediately took off her shoes and ruffled her hair out.  
  
" I want a large Cheese Double Cheese Burger from Checkers with a large fry. I am starving. What were those donut holes supposed to do? Numb my taste?" Heeray walked off to put on her coat.  
  
" I want a Champ Burger w/cheese." Jay said. Relena shook her head at her children.  
  
" You kids will always be kids, I guess."  
  
" Would you rather us be forced to grow up sooner than others?" Heeray said.  
  
" I guess not." Relena said, not catching the meaning of Heeray's words. Seeing this, Heeray shook her head.  
  
  
  
AN: What could those final words mean. The couple of next chapters will be pretty long, so you'll need to have a lot of extra time. I know that Heeray will meet someone who will change her fate forever. Who could it be?" 


	4. Part 4: Bryce Kersey

Glisten  
  
Part 4: Bryce Kersey  
  
  
  
Heeray awoke in her hotel room. Her eyes were drooping and she was still tired, for it showed vividly. Relena stood over her, unsuccessfully blocking the sunlight. Heeray frowned.  
  
" Today, you're going to meet someone. Her name's Sanay Anderson. She has a son. He's also signed to the label. Get up we have to fly to New York City. You can sleep on the plane." Relena said. Heeray groaned and sat up. Relena was going to get it later.  
  
" Sanay, your son had better be Adonis himself or I will kill the woman who so graciously expelled me from the wound." Heeray moaned, walking to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she came out, fully dressed and smirking. She was fully revitalized. Jay was still practically asleep. Heero was awake. It didn't look as if he had lost any sleep. Relena looked the most vivacious, though.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
AN: Allow me to recap right quick. Heeray's song, Fighter, is the #1 song in the world and she is a star. The critics don't seem to like her a lot, though. The next song will reflect that. Just thought you should know that little bit of information.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the airport in New York City, Heeray looked around. The sunglasses she had on kept people from realizing who she was. She had a scarf around her head, covering her radiant black hair.  
  
" Mom, I'm going to shop first. I want to but something." Heeray said. Relena looked at her.  
  
" Well, I guess it'll be alright. But, be back by dinner. You know where Sanay's home is, right?"  
  
" Yes, mother." Heeray walked off.  
  
Walking down Fifth Avenue was a cinch. She had about six bags with her and she decided to call it a day when she walked dead smack into a guy. A rock hard guy that you only bounce back. Heeray did just that, too. Her sunglasses came off. Bags flew everywhere. The guy caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
They just stared at each other. He stared in her blue eyes and she stared in his gray eyes. Both were expressionless and breathing pretty hard.  
  
" Are you ok?" He asked, standing her up. Heeray looked for her sunglasses.  
  
" Yes, just peachy..."  
  
" Bryce. Bryce Kersey. I'm really sorry about all of this. Here, let me help you." He hurriedly began picking up all of her bags. Heeray smirked a bit at his nervousness, or rather his apparent nervousness.  
  
" Well, Bryce Kersey, I will see you later. Thank you for catching me. That rock hard body of yours is dangerous." Heeray walked off, bags in tote.  
  
At Sanay's home, Heeray walked in, after dinner. She took off her scarf, letting her black/red hair fall. Relena and Sanay walked in, seething.  
  
" You had better have a damn good reason for being late, Heeray Lena." Relena said. Heeray smirked and put her bags down.  
  
" I got a little held up. My scarf fell down and people recognized me. Plus this guy name Bryce knocked me down. He was kind of cute. That's why I'm late, you guys.  
  
" Did someone call me?" Bryce Kersey stepped out of the dining room. He looked at Heeray and blushed vividly. Heeray is not one for jaw-dropping displays, but this time might have been an exception.  
  
" Bryce?"  
  
" You're Heeray? Wow." He said in awe. Relena and Sanay sighed exasperatedly and then went to continue eating.  
  
" So you're the one who got me up and the crack of fucking dawn today. I said to myself that you had better be an Adonis. You are pretty cute, Bryce. You sing also."  
  
" Yeah. But, I love your song."  
  
" The critics don't think too much of it. My fans do though. That's all that really matters though. Hey, does your mother have a recording studio around here?"  
  
" Yeah, it's mine though. You want to use it?" Bryce asked shyly. Heeray visibly smiled. She really liked him.  
  
" That'd be great. Maybe you could help me produce this song. It's for all of my haters." She giggled.  
  
In the studio, Heeray took off the coat she had on and touched the microphone. The lighting was dim and it was kind of warm in the room. All in all, it felt like home. It felt like the studio where she wrote her first song.  
  
" Well, let's get to work, mademoiselle." Bryce said, smiling. After getting the music down, Heeray went into the room to record.  
  
*I woke up this morning with a smile on my face  
  
And nobody's gonna bring me down today  
  
Been feeling like nothings been going my way lately  
  
So I decided right here and now that my outlooks gotta change   
  
That's why I'm gonna  
  
Say goodbye to all the tears I've cried  
  
For everytime somebody hurt my pride  
  
Feeling like they won't let me live life  
  
And take the time to look at what is mine   
  
I see every lesson completely  
  
I thank God for what I got from above  
  
I believe they can take anything from me  
  
But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace  
  
They can say all they wanna say about me   
  
But I'm gonna carry on  
  
Keep on singing my song*  
  
Bryce noticed that she sand with her eyes closed. She sang with such passion, he wondered if she sounded the same when strangled. Getting that thought out of his mine, he continued to watch her mannerisms.  
  
Jay watched him watch his sister. He didn't like Bryce all that much, but then again, he couldn't really say he had known him for a long time.  
  
*I never wanna dwell on my pain again  
  
There's no use in reliving how I hurt back then  
  
Remembering all of the hell I felt when I was running out of faith  
  
Every step I vowed to take was towards a better day Cause I'm about to  
  
Say goodbye to every single lie  
  
And all the fears I've held too long inside  
  
Every time I felt I could try  
  
All the negativity I had inside   
  
For too long I've been struggling. I couldn't go on  
  
But now I've found I'm feeling strong and moving on  
  
I believe they can take anything from me  
  
But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace  
  
They can say all they wanna say about me   
  
But I'm gonna carry on  
  
I'm gonna keep on singing my song*  
  
Bryce watched her neck. He loved the way she looked when she sang. Now, how to make Heeray his. She was a little headstrong. Plus, her brother would be lurking around every corner. He started the choir synthesizer and kept watching.  
  
*Whoa, and every time I tried to be what they wanted from me  
  
It never came naturally  
  
So I ended up in misery, wasn't able to see  
  
All the good around me  
  
They wasted so much energy on what they thought of me  
  
Simply just remembering to breathe   
  
I'm human, I ain't able to please  
  
Everyone at the same time, so now I find  
  
My peace of mind living one day at a time   
  
In the end I answer to one god  
  
It comes down to one love  
  
Until I get to heave above  
  
I've made the decision  
  
Never to give up  
  
Til the I day I die no matter what  
  
I'm gonna carry on & keep on singing my song...*  
  
  
  
As she kept singing, Heeray got the odd feeling that someone was watching her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Bryce was in his dreamy state watching her. She smiled. She liked him. He was cute.  
  
(They can't take anything from me)   
  
I believe that they can do what they wanna.  
  
Say what they wanna say   
  
(They can say what they wanna)   
  
But I'm gonna keep on  
  
(Keep on )  
  
I believe it  
  
That they can take from me  
  
But they can't take my inner peace   
  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,   
  
Say what you wanna say, but I'm gonna sing my song  
  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah   
  
Heeray giggled and looked at him. He was watching her. They smiled at each other. Jay rolled his eyes and sighed. He wondered where this would end up. He knew where her career would do: up.  
  
AN: This is getting longer and longer. Besides, all the songs that Heeray will sing come from Christina Aguilera's Stripped album. Hope you guys like this. 


	5. Part 5: By the Dawn's Early Light

Glisten  
  
Part 5: By the Dawn's Early Light  
Heeray got up the next morning and looked around. She sat up and wiped the slobber off of her face. Heeray slowly sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It was blaring her song " Keep On Singing My Song."  
  
" Heeray are you up?" Relena walked in. Heeray looked at her mother. Her voice seemed to leave her for a second. Heeray was dragging ever so slowly to the bathroom.  
  
" Heeray, pick up the pace. Paolo will be here in ten minutes. I at least need you to look presentable." Relena said. Heeray glared at her mother.  
  
" Mother, Paolo is a make-up artist. That's his job. What the hell am I doing today anyway?" She said while brushing her teeth. Relena frowned at her daughter's use of words.  
  
" I'm going to overlook that this one time, Heeray Lena. Don't let it happen again. I also am very well aware that Paolo is a make-up artist. You'll be wearing clothes in this video, I presume." Relena said. Heeray looked at her mother.  
  
" Ma, I always have clothes on." Heeray jumped in the shower. Relena sighed.  
  
After the shower, Heeray came out. Bryce was in her room. She walked out of the bathroom in her birthday suit, thinking no one was there. She saw Bryce and they just stood there. A single drop of water dripped off of her nose as the two just stood.  
  
" Why are you in my room?" Heeray whispered harshly.  
  
" Because it is yours." Bryce said. Heeray's face softened a little.  
  
" Smooth answer, Bryce." She wrapped a towel around herself and opened her closet door. She chose a black miniskirt and a black halter top and looked at Bryce. He abruptly turned around.  
  
" Well?" Heeray said, getting dressed. Bryce smirked to himself.  
  
" I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know, hang out sometime." Bryce said. Heeray smirked. He was too cute when he wanted to be. The now fully dressed Heeray tapped him on the shoulder. Her wet, unruly, black hair was sleeked back It still dripped with water. She looked almost angelic.  
  
" Are you asking me out on a..." As those few words left her mouth, Paolo burst in. Paolo looked at his subject.  
  
" What the hell are you doing?! Move your ass downstairs now!" Paolo yelled. Heeray sighed and looked at Bryce.  
  
" We'll talk later, Bryce." Heeray looked exactly like Heero as she produced something that we all remember, the patented Death Glare. Paolo was virtually immune to it by now, though.  
  
Downstairs, Heeray listened to Sanay go on about the video as Paolo made her even prettier than she already was.  
  
" I want this video to come off as an ' I don't care' but also as 'I do care' video, you know. I need Heeray to be herself so please don't cake the make-up on, Paolo." Sanay said. Heeray smirked.  
  
" If you want me to be myself, don't put any make-up on me." Heeray stood. Paolo looked at Sanay and she just shrugged.  
  
" Alrighty then, my dear. Let's get this show on a role." Sanay said.  
  
Three days later...  
  
Heeray looked at herself in the mirror. She was tired and poofed. She hadn't really acquired that much sleep since shooting that stupid video. She'd gone out with Bryce. She could tell he really liked her and he didn't need to like her for her money, either. He had plenty of that for himself. Then she heard a knock at her door. Bryce walked in.  
  
" Are you okay, Heeray?" He asked. Heeray stared blankly at him.  
  
" I'm fine, Bryce. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Heeray said. Bryce nodded and pulled a prescription bottle out of his jacket.  
  
" Here, take this. It should help you do your job."  
  
" What is this?"  
  
" Just take it." Bryce said. Heeray took it. Then she stood to get dressed. She had to sing the National Anthem in six hours for the Super Bowl.  
  
" Heeray, I think you should record it first. It is a really hard song to sing." Relena said. Heeray stared at her.  
  
" Mom, I don't lip sync to anything." She said a little too giddily. Relena looked at her. Then she shook off her suspicion.  
  
" Fine, have it your way. You have a strong enough voice to pull it off. Just make sure you don't make a fool of yourself."  
  
" Whatever mom." Heeray went to start getting ready.  
  
At the football game, Heeray stood at the center of the field. Relena watched from the sideline.  
  
" And now, please rise for the National Anthem. Singing our National Anthem, please welcome Nefertiti Records recording artist, Heeray!!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered wildly. Heeray smiled and realized the she was a little woozy. Lightly clearing her throat, she began singing.  
  
* Oh, say can you see  
  
By the dawn's early light  
  
What so proudly we hailed  
  
At the twilight's last gleaming  
  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars  
  
Through the perilous fight  
  
O'er the ramparts we watched  
  
Were so gallantly streaming*  
  
Heeray looked around. Everyone was silent. She'd never really sang a cappella and this was a new experience. But now she had to hit those really high notes. She was sure if her wooziness would go away in time. So she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
* And the rockets red glare  
  
The bombs bursting in air  
  
Gave proof through the night  
  
That our flag was still there  
  
Oh say does that Star Spangled  
  
Banner yet wave  
  
O'er the land of the free  
  
And the home of the...*  
  
Heeray paused. She was about to pass out, it seemed. But she was determined to finish this song. It was going to be really loud and really long.  
  
* BRAVE*  
  
She finished and the crowd went hysterical. Everyone had been silent as she finished. She wiped the sweat off of her head. Then everything turned black.  
AN: Hmmm. What did Bryce give the poor girl? Any who, this is the long- awaited chapter. Hope ya'll liked it. 


End file.
